


The Oncoming Storm

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Girl Who Forgot [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A bit confusing, Abstract, Cross posted on fanfiction dot net, Gen, ish, per the usual, please please please please comment, quotes, references to Wilf and Donna, references to doomsday and the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like fire and ice and rage. He is the healer and the warrior, he is the Doctor- the Oncoming Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

**The Oncoming Storm**

He is the destroyer of worlds, and the bringer of darkness.

He is <'The Predator'>

and

<Last of the Time Lords.>

He is the man with no name, he is the shadow in the light.

He is the man with the name that is hidden <in the Medusa Cascade>

He is the light in the shadow.

"Rose! I have too!"

< _He's like fire and ice and rage._ >

"I can see it, Doctor! I can see the End of Time!"

< _He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun._ >

"Rose! Bad Wolf, No, come back!"

< _He's ancient and forever..._ >

"You'll burn! I can't let you burn!"

< _He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe..._ >

"So will you, Doctor! He will come and kill you and I can stop it!"

< _And... He's wonderful_ >

"Rose!"

He is the Warrior, the Healer, the Wise Man, the Fool, and...

The Doctor.

He's the last, the first, the best, the worst, the least, the most, the saddest, the happiest, the maddest...

He is regretful and forgetful and brave and cowardly and silly and serious and grumpy and optimistic and sarcastic and...

He will be great

<No, he will be amazing>

And he is the Oncoming Storm and she is Bad Wolf and-

There is a drum beat and it brings terror and war and she must stop it, but now he is saving her and the power is leaving her- no! No! No! He does not understand and now she is sinking and leaving and he does not know...

The End of Time is coming! It's coming and he will fail because she will be gone

<Doomsday will be upon us>

With her last vestiges of power, Bad Wolf stretches out across the stars and informs a woman named Sylvia of a job offer for a temp in Chiswick...

Even though tragedy and pain will result in the wonderful loud woman with fiery hair, the old man will be there and he will save < _and kill_ > the Doctor but without < _four knocks_ > the world would be gone, the Doctor would be killed, the universe would end, and Gallifrey would rule...

Bad Wolf closed her eyes and became Rose Tyler once more...

and she forgot...

As it turned out, Donna Noble was not the only girl who forgot. 


End file.
